From a display plane side, a display device usually sequentially comprises a front frame, a display screen, a backlight module, a time sequence control board, a back plate and a rear cover.
For a usual display device, the time sequence control board is mounted on an upper edge of the back plate, and at present, the time sequence control board and the back plate are connected through a glue and then are connected with the display screen. As a fixing manner with the glue is not firm, during transporting and failing experiment, the time sequence control board easily detaches, a winding displacement for chip on film (COF) may be scratched and thus which renders defects such as blurred screen.
To solve the above problem, the front frame of a current display device comprises a plastic frame and an iron frame, after the time sequence control board and the back plate are glued, the display screen, the backlight module and the back plate need to be fixed on the iron frame with screws after they are assembled and then integrally disposed into the front frame, and are finally covered with the rear cover, thus, mounting holes of the screws need to be prearranged in upper, lower, left and right edges of the iron frame, and therefore, widths of and upper and lower rims of the front frame and the display screen are increased, which narrows display region of the display screen.